Dimensional Beasts
The Dimensional Beasts (次元獣, Jigenjū) are monsters born through the fusion of a Dimensional Bug (次元虫, Jigenmushi) parasite, which assimulates with any material it comes in contact with. The resulting creature would often possess supernatural powers and / or weapons reminiscent of the object. Even if the Beast is destroyed, if the Dimensional Bug survives, it can revive and enlarge it. Dimensional Bug Mother Fighter Jigen Faucet Jigen Road Jigen House Jigen Mirror Jigen Diamond Jigen Fashion Jigen Noodle Jigen Jihanki Jigen Bus Jigen Camera Jigen Voice Jigen Kami Jigen Uranai Jigen Sojiki Jigen Gomi Jigen Dryer Jigen =Bio Dimensional Beasts= Maria modified the Dimensional Bugs into Bio Dimensional Bugs (バイオ次元獣, Baio Jigenmushi), which give raise to Bio Dimensional Beasts (バイオ次元獣, Baio Jigenjū), which not only possess supernatural powers and / or weapons reminiscent of the object, but also influenced by the animal DNA integrated into each Bio Dimensional Bug. Light Armadillo Light Armadillo (ライトアルマジロ, Raitoarumajiro, 25): This monster created the Shadow Jetman (影ジェットマン Kage Jettoman) used by Maria to help him fight the Jetman. This was the first monster destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Dimensional Mammoth Dimensional Mammoth (ジクウマンモス, Jikūmanmosu, 26): This monster was used by Grey to send Yellow Owl to a primitive age, along with itself. This monster was destroyed by the Great Icarus. Armor Snake Armor Snake (ヨロイスネーク, Yoroisunēku, 29): This monster could become an armor and put itself onto anyone, controlling the host body. This monster was not enlarged. Adhesive Cockroach Adhesive Cockroach (粘着ゴキブリ, Nenchakugokiburi, 33): Maria tried to use this monster to defeat the Jetman. This monster temporarily disabled the Jet Striker but was destroyed by the Smash Bomber rifles. This monster was not enlarged. Toxic Rat Toxic Rat (毒ガスネズミ, Dokugasunezumi, 35): This monster used by Back Dimensional Count Radiguet spreads deadly poison. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Icarus through the Tetra Buster. Ant Bazooka Ant Bazooka (アリバズーカ, Aribazūka, 36): Emperor Tranza used this monster to turn people unto gluttons. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Topedo Piranha Torpedo Piranha (ギョライピラニア, Gyoraipirania, 37): Radiguet tried this monster to use to kill Tranza. This monster was not enlarged. Laser Lizard Laser Lizard (レーザートカゲ, Rēzātokage, 38): Tranza tried to use this monster to kill the Jetmen. This monster was killed easily by the Jetman, and Dimensional Bug was taken for study. Hammer Chameleon Hammer Chameleon (ハンマーカメレオン Hanmākamereon, 38): A chameleon monster created to recover the Dimensional Bug from the Laser Lizard. It was destroyed, but the Bug from Laser Lizard combined with a piece of its body to create another Hammer Chameleon. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Sniper Cat Sniper Cat (スナイパーキャット, Sunaipākyatto, 39): A monster used by Grey that converted the Jetman into chess pieces. This monster was destroyed by the Jet Garuda through the Tetra Buster. Meteor BEM Meteor BEM (隕石ベム, Insekibemu, 40-41): A piece of meteorite turned into a monster used by Radiguet that absorbed/neutralized any form of Birdonic Waves and nearly caused the end of the Jetman if not for the Neo-Jetman who gave their Birdonic Waves to the Jetman. This monster was finally destroyed by the Great Icarus. Leech Drill Leech Drill (ヒルドリル, Hirudoriru, 43): This monster was used by Radiguet to possess Aya Chokan but later emerged big and was destroyed by Aya Chokan who piloted the Jet Garuda. =Other Vyram Monsters= Destruction Beast Semimaru Destruction Beast Semimaru (破壊獣セミマル, Hakaijū Semimaru, 18-24): The ultimate beast of destruction; an insectoid who is legendary for its destructive power. Empress Juuza acquired such a monster and brought it to Earth while as an egg, feeding it enough human suffering to hatch. Though she succeeds in her plan, Juuza is killed by Radiguet who raises Semimaru from its green larval form to a red armored human-sized version before it pupates. It later emerges in its bat-winged red adult form. This was the first monster destroyed by the Great Icarus. Majin Mu Majin Mu (魔神ムー, Majin Mū, 30): A servant of Ramon and Gorg, Mu was put to sleep along with his two masters since Taiko era. Now revived, he abucted Kaori Rokumeikan to be the blood sacrifice to free his masters only to discover that Radiguet had already given his own blood. Though they were resurrected, they killed Mu for being useless. Majin Ramon and Gorg Majin Ramon and Gorg (魔神ラモンとゴーグ, Majin Ramon to Gōgu, 30-32): The natural enemies of humanity who awoke from a long sleep of stone after Radiguet offered his blood to them. The first thing they did upon their resurrection was killing Mu after his failure. Radiguet tried to put both at his service but they refused. From there they began to turn humans into pineapples for consumption. The Jet Icarus managed to mortally wound Gorg with the Tetra Buster, with Ramon intending to absorb him. Radiguet and Grey spirit away the dying Gorg and seed him with a Bio-Dimensional Bug before Ramon finds him, succeeding in gaining control of the fused demon lord. But the monster was destroyed by the Jetman using the Hyper Haken. Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa Strange Dimensional Lifeform Hell Medusa (異次元生命体ジゴクメドゥーサ, Kaijigen Seimeitai Jigokumedūsa, 34): This monster is a guardian of Vyram. This monster was destroyed by the Great Icarus. Trial Manufacture Robot G2 Trial Manufacture Robot G2 (試作ロボットG2, Shitsuku Robotto Jītsū, 42): A yellow little malfunctioning robot created by Emperor Tranza, it has a little child mind who fell in love with Maria. After being kicked out by his creator was taken by Grey, who cares about him by a while. It dies trying to protect Maria from one of Jetman's attack. Majin-Robo Veronica Majin-Robo Veronica (魔神ロボ ベロニカ, Majin-Robo Beronika, 44-45): A giant robot built by Tranza, which absorbs energy from human captives. It was destroyed by the Great Icarus and the Tetra Boy after being sabotaged by Radiguet. Tomato Great King Tomato Great King (トマト大王 , Tomato Daiō, 46): A monster created by Tranza after Raita Ooishi's fear. Its power was reduced after Raita, with Ako Hayasaka's help overcame his fear, and ate up many tomatoes, which caused the monster's head to look like it was bitten and was eventually destroyed by the Jet Garuda. Category:Sentai Monsters Category:Choujin Sentai Jetman